


I Don't Know What It Means (I'm In Love With You)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: That's A Long Ass Ride [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark/Jaemin, Soulmates, Taeyong/Ten, Yuwin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta doesn't understand the Chinese on his arm, nor why Chinese member Winwin hasn't told him his real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know What It Means (I'm In Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

> So.... NCT guys. Enjoy ;)

The characters on his forearm are foreign, and Yuta sighs at them daily. He's deduced that they're Chinese, but he can't make out what they say, despite how he's tried. His knowledge of Korean gets him nowhere, and even his best of friends know nothing.

"Why don't you get a translator or something?" Minhyung offers and Yuta groans.

"They cost too much money just to ask them to read a name on my forearm." He whines.

"Chenle would probably do it for you." Minhyung's soulmate Jaemin offers.

"That's true." Minhyung nods, kissing the top of Jaemin's head. Yuta stares for a moment.

"Why are you so cute?" He mutters in his native tongue, the Japanese rolling out of his mouth so easily he's almost shocked at himself. It's been too long since he spoke it.

"Just ask him." Minhyung says, ignoring the unknown words. "I'm sure he'd do it."

~

"Dong Sicheng." Chenle says, looking up at Yuta. "Sounds familiar."

"Not to me. I don't know anyone other than you and Kun who are Chinese."

"We're supposed to get two more Chinese trainees soon." Chenle smiles. "I'm excited."

"Good for you. Thank you." Yuta smiles, ruffling Chenle's hair before leaving the room.

SMRookies is a diverse group of trainees, and Yuta has only met a handful of them. He almost wishes he had been lucky enough to debut with NCT U, but when he discovers he'll be debuting with the second unit of NCT with both Minhyung and Yoonoh, he's not as jealous. He's not the only foreigner, either. There's a Chinese member who had been introduced strictly as Winwin, and Yuta never got the chance to ask his real name.

\----

They're sharing a hotel room before their first awards show, and Yuta catches sight of Japanese characters decorating Winwin's left shoulder as the younger changes. Yuta stops him from pulling the new shirt on and gently traces the characters.

"Hyung?" Winwin asks, turning his head.

"What's your real name?"

"Hyung, what are you-"

"What. Is. Your. Real. Name."

"Sicheng. Dong Sicheng." Winwin answers.

"I have your name on my arm and I don't find out until I see my name on your shoulder." Yuta mutters. "Were you hiding from me?"

"I never knew what it meant." Sicheng says honestly, turning to face Yuta. "I never saw it enough for it to bother me. I didn't even know what language it was." He admits. "At the dorms, Kun-ge saw it and asked if I knew what it meant and I said no, so he searched up a guide to Japanese characters and it turned out to be your name."

"And you decided you didn't need to tell me?"

"This was last night. I convinced Taeil-hyung to switch with me so we could room so I could tell you."

"How were you going to tell me?" Yuta asks softly, taking Sicheng's hands and pulling until they both fall back onto the elder's bed.

"I didn't really have a plan." Sicheng giggles. "I was just going to show you and then figure out where to go from there." Yuta smiles and strokes his fingers over Sicheng's cheek, sighing.

"Why did you hide your real name?"

"I didn't. The company just decided not to tell any of you. I would've told you, had you asked."

"Guess it's too little too late." Yuta chuckles.

"It's never too late, hyung." Sicheng smiles and before he knows it, Yuta's lips are against his own.

"I've been imagining how that would feel all day." Sicheng giggles and Yuta laughs, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Come on you two!" Taeil's voice comes from the other side of the door as he knocks. "We've got to get going."

"Okay, hyung!" Sicheng calls, stealing one final kiss before getting up. Yuta whines but follows, gently touching Sicheng's shoulder one last time.

~

It shocks no one when Minhyung is asked to debut with the third unit on NCT, and it's even less surprising that he says yes. SM makes no rules about keeping his and Jamin's relationship a secret, though, and that alone surprises everyone.

"I did say it was going to be a long ass ride." Minhyung mutters in Korean, making both Yuta and Sicheng giggle. Out of nowhere, Taeyong runs down the stairs.

"Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!" He yells, making Ten take hesitant steps out of the kitchen. "What the hell!?" Taeyong yanks up his shirt and exposes very nearly written Thai across his left ribcage. Ten laughs, throwing his head back with it. Taeyong looks furious, all the way up until Ten pulls his basketball shorts up and exposes the Korean on this thigh.

"Finally, hyung." Is all Ten says before Taeyong yanks him into a kiss. Yuta laughs and looks away, taking a glance at Sicheng. The younger is already looking at him so Yuta leans in for a kiss, not willing to let the opportunity go to waste.

"Hyung." Jaemin seats himself in Minhyung's lap and Yuta looks around, satisfied that they all have their soulmates.

 


End file.
